Angelic Intentions - Arc 1: Missing!
by SuiFireheart
Summary: Yami and Atemu are preparing for their hikari's 16th birthday with their friends. Images from their mind link with both Yugi and Heba fly through their mind, freezing them to the floor. Pain and fear course through them. Several years pass before they find out what happened to their hikari's. How will they react to what has happened to them and why it happened?
1. Chapter 1 - The Letter

Two years post the Ceremonial Dual, Yami and Atemu had settled into daily life with their hikari, Yugi and Heba. Both were turning sixteen and in high school. Yugi and Heba's grandfather had passed away not long after the Ceremonial Dual and so Yami and Atemu took over management of the shop while their hikari's were in school.

At first glance, anyone would think Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba were brothers because of their similarity in looks but it's not the case at all.

Yugi and Heba were the only brothers out of the four. Twins with their only differences being their skin and eye colour. Heba was tanned with rich purple eyes while Yugi was pale with clear amethyst eyes.

Atemu was the first Pharaoh to face Zorc 5,000 years ago and made the choice to sacrifice himself to seal Zorc away. His puzzle was passed down for 2,000 years until it was passed into the hands of Yami.

Yami made the same choice as Atemu to seal Zorc away. His choice caused the puzzle to split into two and shatter. His priests created golden boxes to place the puzzles in Yami's tomb. Those puzzles waited 3,000 years until the twins found and solved them.

"Yami! Atemu! We're home!" Yugi called as he walked in the door. Heba had gathered the mail on his way in and was looking through each of them. He followed Yugi into the lounge.

"How was your day?" Yami asked giving Yugi a kiss on the forehead. Atemu did the same to Heba, who was too engrossed in the mail to notice.

"It was ok," Yugi replied with a smile. "Tea was being a little annoying with her friendship speeches but other than that."

"Yugi…" Heba's tone made everyone look at him. He held a sky blue envelope in his hand. The remaining mail had been handed to Atemu.

Yugi look at the envelope then at Heba, his smile fading. Heba motioned with his head to follow him. They both put their bags down and Yugi gave the two spirits a smile.

"We'll be right back."

Yami and Atemu watched them leave before silently following them. If something was troubling their hikari's then they wanted to know about it.

Yugi took the envelope from Heba and opened it to reveal a piece of folded parchment inside. He quickly scanned he contents.

"The council meeting is tomorrow," Yugi said softly. "They had to put it on our sixteenth… How are we going to explain this to our boyfriends?"

"You know we can't miss a council meeting," Heba replied pacing back and forth, tapping his lips with his finger. "But we also can't tell them about this until we are eighteen. Gabriel-sama would kill us if he found out we told them." Yugi shuddered at that thought. "In any case" Heba continued. "We have no choice but to attend the council meeting."

"There's one good thing though," Yugi said with a slight smile. "It's at 4pm. So if we were to go there straight after school then we might be able to get back before they suspect anything."

"You think Ryou and Malik will be there?" Heba asked with a sigh. Neither liked the idea of lying to their yami's but the situation was unavoidable.

"I hope so," Yugi replied. "I heard Raphael-sama and Uriel-sama almost killed them for missing the last one. The only reason they didn't was because they had a hard time getting away from their yami's." Yugi shook his head. "I still don't understand why the Millennium Items were released in this incarnation. We usually receive them when we have a human incarnation."

"I'm not complaining though," Heba said with a smile.

"Neither," Yugi replied. "Just curious on why." He started to make his way back inside. "I'll give Ryou and Malik a call to see what they think we could do."

Heba nodded before following Yugi inside. "Just make sure you're alone before you do."

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik stared up at Domino City Hall with disdain. None really wanted to go to the council meeting but none had a choice in the matter. It had taken a lot of convincing to get their yami's agree that they would be home by six. The four hoped that the meeting wouldn't run so long.

After it was over, the four trudged out and looked up at the huge clock. It was exactly 6pm. Yugi and Heba waved goodbye to Ryou and Malik with the promise that they and their yami's would be at their sixteenth that night.

It was uneventful and quiet as they made their way through the city back to the game shop. Uneventful that is until…

"Looks like we have two younglings looking for some fun," A familiar voice purred from the dark alley. "I will certainly enjoy myself tonight."

Yugi and Heba took one look and bolted in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fear

Yami, Atemu and the rest of the gang were decorating the game shop for the party when the two fell to their knees in sheer shock. Their mind links were wide open and showing them every little detail through their hikari's eyes.

"Come on Yugi!" Heba held his brother's hand and ran. "Ushio is going to catch up."

"I can't," Yugi was stumbling as he ran. "I never knew Ushio was a demon."

"Then fly if you can't run," Heba glanced back and noticed Yugi's expression. He pulled him hard enough to get Yugi a few paces in front of him before he fell behind again. Those few seconds were enough. A bleeding cut ran across Yugi's back through a pair of white tattoo-like wings. There was no hope of Yugi using his wings to escape.

"Shit!" Heba once again pulled Yugi forward before spinning to face Ushio. Fiery daggers formed in his hands and he raised them in a defensive stance. Yugi followed suit, summoning a pair of golden sais.

"I like prey that fights back," Ushio snarled as he summoned a spear wreathed in tendrils of darkness. "It makes the hunt so much more sweeter."

Flames, light, and darkness battled fiercely. But as soon as it had started, things began to go wrong.

"Where the hell are our yami's?" Heba screamed as Ushio got him across the back, revealing a black pair of tattoo wings.

"Yami feel like he is frozen," Yugi yelled back before screaming as he slammed into a nearby wall, the cut on his back tearing painfully. He got up and panted before adding, "Something has frozen them so they can see but not assist!"

"We are so in deep shit right now!" Heba cried swiping at Ushio with his daggers. He cried out in pain as he got hit in the face before being stabbed in the stomach.

"Heba!" Yugi screamed. He watched as his brother fell to the ground. "NO!"

Atemu snapped out of his frozen state. "Heba and Yugi are in trouble." Tea brought a hand up to her face in horror.

Joey and Tristan were trying to shake Yami into a response but his eyes continued to stare blankly ahead.

"You bastard!" Yugi launched at Ushio, sais high, ready to try and catch his throat or at least his chest.

"One down," Ushio said smacking Yugi in the chest with the end of his spear. "One to go!"

Yugi let out a gasp and clutched his chest. Ushio swung his spear pinning Yugi to the ground by his shoulder. Pulling it free, he was satisfied he had pierced a major blood vessel.

"You won't become Dominion class on my watch," Ushio hissed, kicking Yugi so he stared up at him. "The less of Heaven's forces joining them the better." He stomped down hard eliciting a pained cry from Yugi before walking off.

Yugi lost track of how long he laid there. He was painfully aware that both he and Heba were bleeding out and desperately needed help. His heart sang when he heard voices.

"Oh my!" A male with a British accent said.

"We better call for assistance," Another male with a more Egyptian accent said before the sound of a phone was being used reached Yugi's ears.

"Ryou, Malik," Yugi said weakly. His vision fading rapidly. "Thank Ra you are here."

"Don't worry," Ryou said pressing his jacket against Yugi's shoulder. Beyond him, Malik was pressing his own jacket to Heba's abdomen. "Help is on the way."

Yugi nodded and let himself give way to the darkness.

Yami snapped out of his daze and stared wide-eyed at Atemu. "We have to go find them now!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Years Pass

Two years pass with no sign of Yugi or Heba. That fateful night, Yami and Atemu ran to the spot they saw in their vision only to find patches and splatters of blood.

Ryou and Malik denied knowing where they were after they were admitted into Domino City Hospital. They had gotten Mokuba to convince Seto to investigate the matter but he couldn't find any trace of the two.

Today was two years to the day that Yugi and Heba had gone missing.

"They would have been turning eighteen today," Yami said leaning back against Atemu's chest. "I miss our hikari's."

"I know habibi," Atemu said running his fingers through Yami's hair. "I miss them too." He looked out their bedroom window.

In their despair, the had turned to each other for comfort. Over the two years, they had developed a loving relationship that drew them so close to each other as they had been with their hikari's.

"Did you hear that?" Yami asked, suddenly sitting up.

"Hear what?"

A click sound like the front door shutting then a clack sound of it being locked again was heard.

"That!" Yami hissed as the two got up and made their way downstairs to investigate. They watched from the shadows as a youth rummaged through their lounge.

The youth had the same black and red tipped hair with yellow bangs as them but instead of it sticking up, it flowed down his back like a waterfall. The most shocking of all were the four white wings that protruded from his back.

"I can sense them here, Heba." Yami recognised the voice as Yugi's. "I have no idea where they hid themselves." There was a long pause before he said, "That is a good idea."

Yugi raised his hands to his chest, entwining his fingers as if to pray to the heavens. "Isis…" His head snapped up in the direction of the bedroom he and Yami use to share. "Found her." Another pause. "You want to switch to find Ishizu?"

Yami and Atemu's eyes widened in shock as the wings turned black. Were they to believe Yugi and Heba now shared a body?

"Yugi," Heba looked around cautiously, the hidden yami's saw the rich purple eyes. "I just had a thought. What if Yami and Atemu are here?" His eyes seemed to look inward for a second before he said, "I guess you're right." Raising his right hand high, he called "Ishizu!" he looked towards the room he and Atemu use to share. "So they are both upstairs… You want to switch back? This is your body after all."

Yami and Atemu's mouths dropped as Heba lowered his head, eyes closed while the wings turned white one more. The eyes opened to reveal clear amethyst eyes.

"I swear when I see Ushio again I'm going to murder him for doing that to us," Yugi said with venom in his voice as he climbed the stairs to the second level. "We could have both died that night." Another pause. "I know Heba…" Yugi stopped at the top of the stairs and sighed. "You know that I wouldn't do that to you." He sat down with his head in his hands. "You saved me. I wanted you to survive in spirit at least." A long pause before Yugi sighed and stood again. "Yes, we need to find them."

Yugi stepped into his old bedroom and stared wide-eyed around the room. "There's no dust in here…" He picked up the golden box his Millennium Puzzle had come in and opened it.

Yami and Atemu reached the top of the stairs in time to see a bright white ball of light shoot out of the box and hit Yugi in the face.

"Master Yugi!" cried a little fairy wearing a pale blue, off the shoulder, knee length dress. "You shouldn't have left me in there so long! I was so worried!"

"Isis…" Yugi said patiently.

"Why didn't you listen to me before going to the council meeting?" Isis asked, pulling on one of Yugi's golden bangs. "Something bad could of happened!"

"Something did, Isis." Yugi said raising his hand so the fairy could stand instead of fly. "Did you know?"

"I knew an attack on you and Master Heba was planned but I didn't know what. Ishizu and I wanted to warn you before you left," Isis sat on Yugi's hand. Her green eyes stared up at him worriedly. "What happened?"

"Ushio attacked us that night," Yugi sat on the bed. "We got our asses royally handed to us."

"You sound more like Master Heba," Isis said with a giggle. It died off as she noticed the sad look in his eyes. "There's more?"

Yugi nodded and sighed. "We were dying. Heba bled out completely and passed away before we reached Heaven. Gabriel-sama and Michael-sama made the decision to use Heba's body to save me as we couldn't bring the dead back to life.

Isis gasped in horror. She flew up and pulled hard on Yugi's tunic to reveal a long scar that ran the length of his chest. "What did they do?"

"Well…"


	4. Chapter 4 - Demon of Sorrow

"Master Yugi?" Isis settled back onto his hand. "What happened?"

"My heart and my eyes were damaged from the attack," Yugi replied softly. "They transplanted Heba's into me along with his wings. Kami-sama gave me a choice. Either accept that Heba was dead or live as a duality angel with him."

"Two souls in one body," Isis breathed. "But what does that mean for Ishizu and me?"

"You both have the same Master now," Yugi replied. "You answer to whichever of us has control of my body at the time."

"Where's Ishizu then?" She watched as Yugi closed his eyes, fascinated by the change in wing colour from white to black.

Opening his rich purple eyes, he said "I will locate her, Isis."

"Master Heba!" Isis took flight as Heba left the room and headed down the hall to his old bedroom. He paused and stared at what was once the guest bedroom.

"I'm glad," Heba said picking up a nearby photo of Yami and Atemu. Atemu had his arms wrapped around Yami with the two sharing a kiss. "I was afraid they would be sad for a long time after we disappeared." He put the photo back down and continued on.

Isis paused staring at a linen cupboard that sat between Yugi and Heba's old rooms. Yami and Atemu could see the curious fairy through the wood slats.

"Isis," Heba called and they watched as he walked back to the fairy. "Something wrong?"

"There's something in there," she said trying to determine what the something was.

"Human or demon?"

"Not sure…" Isis looked up at Heba. "What should we do?"

"If it is human, it doesn't want to be seen and I don't want to push the issue. If it is a demon, I'll deal with it once we find Ishizu."

"As you wish Master," Isis said following him into his old bedroom.

Yami and Atemu breathed a sigh of relief. They listened to Heba and Ishizu speaking to each other before they left the room and stopped once again outside the cupboard.

"What do you think Ishizu?" Heba asked quietly.

"It is difficult to describe…" Ishizu brushed her storm blue dress that looked identical to Isis'. "Its dark but not demonic."

Heba said nothing before blinking in confusion. "Heaven's Light?" It was clear that he wasn't talking to the faries. "I can't use it, Yugi. You will have to."

After a quick switch, Yugi stepped back from the cupboard. He raised his left hand up to the sky and raised his right, palm facing out in front of him towards the cupboard.

"Light of the Heavens," Yugi called, his hands glowing a pale purple. "Filter through this house and draw evil out into the light. Twin pulses of light flowed out from Yugi as if to slice down anything evil.

"Nothing," Ishizu said looking at the cupboard.

"Then it is human," Yugi said softly. He looked at the cupboard sadly before a roar was heard from downstairs. "That…"

"Downstairs?" Isis asked flying up into Yugi's hair in fright.

"Well.." Yugi sighed and summoned his sais. "Let's hope it is a common demon. Anything stronger and I'm not going to be in for a good time." He headed downstairs.

Yami and Atemu snuck out of the cupboard and down the stairs. They paused when they heard Yugi's voice again.

"Isis! Fly to Heaven and get either Michael-sama or Gabriel-sama!" The fairy shot off out the window like a rocket. Yugi stepped back in preparation, his sais up in a defensive stance. "I'm so in trouble. That is a fully grown Demon of Sorrow. I should of expected one here… Just not so big!"

Yami and Atemu watched the midnight blue demon, easily three times Yugi's height, unfurl his leathery wings and tower over the little hikari. Fingering their puzzles, they decided it was time to act.


	5. Chapter 5 - Gabriel

Yugi screamed as he was flung back knocking Yami and Atemu over in the process. They had come out with the intention of helping and didn't expect to be down so soon.

"Yugi," Yami groaned as the young hikari picked himself up and flew at the demon once more.

"Do me a favour and stay out of it," Yugi replied. His golden sais flashed in the light. "I don't need to think about hitting you if you keep away."

He winced as the demon grabbed his wing and pulled him hard before throwing him down to the ground. Yugi groaned and pushed himself up slowly before wincing again when the demon picked him by the wings.

The scream emitted when the demon grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled hard, dislocating it, shot through Yami and Atemu like lightening. Grabbing their puzzles in one hand, they focused bolts of shadow magic at the demon in an attempt to free Yugi.

The demon laughed. "You can't harm me! You created me!" He laughed harder as he pushed Yugi down to snap his other arm. "Your sorrow for your lights were my food to grow."

Yami and Atemu raced forwards to attack the demon only to be repelled by a wave of raw power. Yugi laid abandoned behind the demon as he stepped forward with a malicious gleam in his eyes. He wanted to kill the humans.

White wings slowly darkened to black. Sais vanished and wounds began to repair themselves. Heba pulled himself up and summoned his daggers before launching himself at the demon.

"How DARE you hurt my brother," Heba screamed slicing off one wing and dragging the other down his back. He used the leverage of the daggers to flip over the demon and land between it and the yami's.

"How are you able to move?" the demon demanded, staring intently at the now black winged hikari. "I disabled you completely."

"That's the beauty of a duality angel," Heba spat. "We die hard!"

Daggers and claws flew as Heba and the demon fought, each trying to harm or at least disable the other. But just like Yugi, Heba was thrown at Yami and Atemu's feet broken and bleeding.

Heaven's Light shone down on Heba and a deep voice tsked disapprovingly. "I sent you to find your fairies not get yourself killed." A six winged angel appeared next to Heba and gently brushed the golden bangs from Heba's face. "Isis, Ishizu," he called.

"Yes Gabriel-sama," they said in unison.

"Heal Heba and Yugi while I deal with this Demon of Sorrow." He summoned a fiery sword with a thin, slender blade.

"As you wish," They set to work. Yami and Atemu knelt down near Heba's head and waited for him to wake up.

They watched the angel slice easily at the demon without much trouble. A small groan brought their attention back to Heba. Most of the cuts and breaks were healed, the faeries were healing his wings.

"Who is that, Heba?" Atemu whispered softly. "And what is going on?"

"That is Gabriel-sama," Heba replied weakly. "He is Yugi's mentor. Michael-sama is mine." He tested his wings uncertainly. "I'm going to switch."

Before either yami could say anything, the colour drained from his wings leaving an unconscious and badly injured Yugi laying in front of them.

It wasn't long until Yugi stirred. "I was run over?"

Isis giggled. "By a Demon of Sorrow," she watched Yugi looked away with a pained expression on his face. "Sorry Master. I didn't expect you to ask that."

"So much for my promotion now," Yugi sat up and tested his newly healed wings. "Gabriel-sama is going to murder me for this."

"Not murder…" Gabriel knelt and grabbed Yugi's chin. "Punish, perhaps?" He gently planted a chaste kiss on Yugi's lips.

Yugi swallowed hard when Gabriel pulled away. "P-p-p-punish?" He scooted backwards until his back hit the wall. "Not again. Please Gabriel-sama."

Yami and Atemu found themselves frozen to the floor. Something about this Seraphim and the way he looked at Yugi unnerved them. With only the ability to watch, they were horrified at the scene unfolding before then.

Gabriel grabbed Yugi's wrists and pinned them to the wall before kissing him once again. It took a lot for Yugi not to yelp at the roughness of the kiss.

"Now, now," Gabriel purred when he broke the kiss. "You're usually more vocal than this." He pulled Yugi, by the wrists, away from the wall before pinning him to the floor. "You're not going to make noise?"

"You said if I did you would make it worse!" yelped Yugi trying in vain to pull his wrists free. "Make up your mind!"

"I thought you could read minds," Gabriel purred once again. He pulled Yugi's wrists up over his head and pinned them together with one hand.

"You're not my darkness!" Yugi cried. Tears flowed freely. "You already know that…" He paused as his eyes widened as the gold clips that held his white tunic in place were removed. "Please stop, Gabriel-sama!"

"As your mentor, it is my right to punish you as I see fit." Gabriel purred, catching Yugi's lips with his own. He tugged at the tunic with his free hand causing it to fall open revealing Yugi's pale, slender body. "And I think now is a good time for punishment… don't you?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Mission of Pain

Yugi faded into his own mind like he always did when Gabriel did things like this to him. For some reason, he could never switch with Heba to force Michael to appears. But he could detach and pretend it wasn't happening.

"Yugi?" He turned to look at his twin standing in the hallway between their two souls. Heba looked past him to the cracks forming on the white walls of Yugi's soul room. "Again?"

"In front of Yami and Atemu too," Yugi replied softly. "I had to retreat. I couldn't take the shocked looks on their faces any longer."

"Should I tell Michael-sama?" Heba had asked this so many times over the past two years that the answer didn't surprise him.

"The other seraphim won't believe us over another seraphim," Yugi shook his head. "You know that already."

"Then what about Father?"

Yugi stared at Heba like as if he had grown two heads. "We can't go near him until we come off probationary status…" He trailed off and smiled. "Prayers."

"Huh?" Heba tilted his head curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Yami and Atemu," Yugi replied with a smile. "Prayers to Ra will reach Father."

The lights in Heba's eyes grew significantly brighter. "Of course!" He tapped his lip thoughtfully. "We just have to think of a way to tell them that."

The two thought long and hard. Yugi felt someone shaking his body and with a quick promise to return, he let himself become aware of his surroundings once more.

"Master Yugi!" Isis was shaking him rather viciously. "Please answer me!"

"I hear you, Isis," Yugi murmured. His body felt sore and numb. "I take it we are in Heaven?"

"No," Yugi was surprised. He was sure Gabriel would take him away once he had his fun. "We are on Earth."

"Earth…" Yugi opened his eyes and looked around. "Where?"

"Oh thank Ra!" Yami appeared leaning over him. "That Seraphim was suddenly away and we thought he had hurt you too badly."

"Hurt is an understatement…" Yugi muttered. "Its always like this…" He paused. "Heba wants to take over. He says my body it too fragile at the moment to move."

Yami watched the wings turn black and Heba sat up freely like as if nothing had just happened. He looked around before bouncing into Atemu's arms and giving him a kiss.

"I don't understand how you could be hurt so badly by another angel and then switch and look like nothing has happened to you at all." Yami said with a curious tilt of his head. "More to the point! How can a Seraphim who is suppose to be your mentor do that to you?"

Heba raised his index finger. "One, Gabriel-sama is Yugi's mentor, not mine." He raised another finger. "And two, Gabriel-sama is right. He is allowed to punish as he sees fit. But Yugi and I have a way you two can help." He heard a far off sound of herald's trumpets. "Great… A summons. Yugi isn't physically up to answer a summons…" He paused. "No you're not…" Another pause and Heba yelled "Don't argue with me! Gabriel-sama just raped you! You're not up to answering a summons." he sighed. "Fine… Give me a moment and we'll switch back."

Yami and Atemu watched slightly amused at the exchange between their hikari's before Heba pulled out of Atemu's arms and stood between them.

"We need you to pray to Ra," Heba said quietly. "The only person who can stop what is happening to Yugi is Ra." The peal of trumpets sounded again. "I hope you know what you are doing Yugi."

Wings turned to white once more and Yugi collapsed to the ground, breathing hard. "If I don't answer the summons, Gabriel-sama will have a reason to punish me more." A pause before Yugi's wings arched from his back in a raptorial fashion. "Heh… Not like I've hidden worse before." He stood shakily and gave Yami and Atemu each a pointed look. "Promise us that you'll pray." He got back onto his feet unsteadily.

"We will," Atemu said softly.

"We won't allow a hikari to be hurt on our watch," Yami added giving a small chaste kiss. "Especially my hikari."

Yugi nodded. He spread his wings and flew out the door and away to answer the summons of the herald's trumpets.

Yami and Atemu decided to start in that moment and pray to Ra. They sent their thoughts, memories, feelings, hopes, and dreams to him. They wanted their hikari's back and being the spirits who both saved the world multiple times over and sacrificed their afterlife to maintain the balance, they knew they were owed something.

Little did they know their prayers would be answered.

"The Seraphim are becoming corrupt," Ra said to his council of Gods. He held in his hand an orb that contained the memory of Yugi's rape. "To think they can harm other angels and get away with it."

"Without proof, we cannot punish," Ma'at replied eyeing the orb. "That only allows us to punish Gabriel…"

"I will speak to my sons and see what they can tell me," Ra squeezed the orb tightly. "How could he harm our angel of peace and not expect punishment for his actions?"

"But why haven't your sons approached you about it themselves?" Ma'at asked quietly. Ra handed her the orb so she could see the memory as well. "Or they can't…"

"I have a feeling they aren't aware that they can approach me," Ra sighed. He watched Ma'at's eyes widen in shock at the memory. "I told the seraphim that those four could come to me." He clenched his teeth in anger. "I will need to tell them myself."

Ma'at handed the orb back and nodded grimly. "I will watch the four seraphim closely… Particularly Gabriel."

Yugi sat uncomfortably before the four seraphim with Ryou and Malik on either side of him. His body felt like giving in to the pain and just passing out. The comforting support Ryou and Malik's hands resting on his the only thing stopping him.

"Your new assignment for Dominion-class promotion," Raphael said handing a scroll to each if them. "Lord Ra has given you tailored assignments based on your abilities." He gave a playful wink. "He said he will judge this promotion so be on your best behaviour and work hard."

Yugi tentatively opened his scroll and watched on the golden cursive mode its way across the page.

 _My sons,_

 _Before you leave on your mission, see me in my chambers. Show this scroll if you are stopped and you will be allowed passage._

 _Your mission is to hunt and eliminate the demons of sorrow that plague each of the following humans on earth:_

 _Joseph Wheeler_

 _Teana Gardener_

 _Tristan Taylor_

 _I wish you luck and don't forget to keep your fae with you at all times. I will arrange accommodation for your stay on Earth._

Yugi rolled up the scroll and, with a respectful nod to the four seraphim, made his way to the door and up to the golden staircase that led to the realm of the Gods.

Two Thrones-class angels barred his way with their swords. Yugi handed the scroll to one, whom nodded to the other, and they let him pass. Part way up the staircase, he could hear Gabriel calling to him.

"Come back here, Yugi! You know probationary angels are not allowed up there," He turned to the two Thrones-class angels who barred his way. "I am the Seraphim, Gabriel. Let me pass."

"It has been requested by Ra that only those with his written permission may pass this day." The one whom read the scroll informed him. "He wishes not to be disturbed otherwise."

Yugi continued on his way, satisfied that Gabriel could not follow or command him to return. His white wings darkening to Heba's black as he continued his ascent.

"Rest Yugi," Heba murmured. "Father won't mind if you do."


End file.
